Unmasked
by luv9
Summary: Her chaste nature wasn’t something her teacher should have. Frankly, he couldn’t imagine any man worthy enough to have her. Kakashi x Sakura oneshot


Unmasked

He was reluctant yet easily swayed. For the infamous copy ninja a name feared by many and sought out as rival to others. Was luckily, to the fortunate sum merely lost on the road of life, and so, late to _every _occasion possible. Especially the winter holiday event of the year, Christmas.

"But not this year." Stated a determined Might Guy. "This year will be different!"

Having Guy knocking on his door wasn't much of a surprise, he might as well expected it. Kakashi Hatake, hands in pockets, outside of his apartment awoken on an early December morning, was itching to slip back into bed. But knowing Guy, simply leaving wasn't an answer.

So he humoured him. "I'm not going to be late this year?" Was his simple reply.

"Oh, oh Kakashi." Guy hinted an ominous air, showing off a deeper menacing idea, though held Kakashi unscathed. "Oh yes, your going to be late this year! But not as Kakashi, but as the Santa Clause!"

Kakashi's eye twitched in response. The silence grew thicker, as Guy awaited a decent rebuttal. Kakashi began to scratch his head "Wouldn't you make the better Santa?"

Guy laughed, loudly and abruptly. "Kakashi of course I would, but when Lady Tsunade suggested you, well I couldn't pass down the opportunity to let your Christmas spirit blossom!"

So Tsunade's the culprit. Kakashi sighed, as he did the small breath made a cold wisp around him. The frost was descending fast though it wasn't necessarily a white Christmas in Konaha yet, there lay only a feet of snow and only in small hemps around the surrounding area. Kakashi living on the fourth floor of a small apartment building was able to witness the first few snow falls this year and it never failed to concern him of the weather.

He simply didn't like the cold.

Gai, asking him to be the greatest bringer of the coldest days, was out of the question. And then again letting Gai into his house was also out of the question, yet so deeply he wanted to re-enter his small quarters, which was rapidly become colder with the door open and the minuets passing. And just thinking of what Gai might do if he refused made him shiver.

"Yes."

"Great Kakashi! Here's your suit!" Gai swiftly reviled the overbearing costume which where it appeared from was unknown.

Kakashi took the suit with slow advancements, before looking back at his excited friend.

"You'll arrive at exactly 10:01 pm at The Hokage tower! You'll bring your bag of joy for all, understand?" Kakashi easily nodded and with a sudden glee from Gai, Kakashi shut the door, and bowed his head tiresomely.

The only thing that was heard slightly in the distance was Gai's song like tone. "Santa Clause is coming to town!"

---

It was already 10:10... Gai wasn't amused. And so now he was drinking his third cup of Sake, which Tsunade advised would claim his nerves. "Even when he's late he's late…" He murmured as Asuma drew near the bartenders table.

"Gai try loosening up, what's the matter?" Asuma asked, the smell of tobacco still lingering.

"Kakashi… He was suppose to… it's nothing…" Gai sighed once again. Before a knock on the window beside him heightened his joy. "K-Kakashi!" He exclaimed at the red cloaked figure squatting with a hand waving in air towards Gai.

Gai rapidly open the window a small gust of frozen air slipped through causing each guest to shiver and gaze towards their intruder. Through the silence grew thicker, Kakashi wove a hand. "Yo."

Most laughed and slightly cheered, Gai was just stunned Kakashi dressed up, with a beard and everything. Yet, even so he still corrected him. "It's 'Ho ho ho'."

Kakashi ignored Gai as he brought his bag of goodies stepping to the decorated chair, a sign printed upon it. 'Reserved for Santa.' Kakashi slumped the bag on the floor next to the seat and sat down letting his weight settle onto the chair.

Naruto walked towards Kakashi, Sasuke in tow laughing as he did. "I'm surprised you actually dressed up Kakashi, what's the occasion?" The blonde mocked.

Kakashi a cringed his one eye indicating he was smiling, he took out a scroll from his red coat, "Lets see, Ah, Naruto… I've got just the thing for you…"

Naruto gawked confusingly at his teacher as Kakashi rummaged through his bag before finding what he was looking for. Once he did Kakashi took it in hand and threw it at Naruto's face. "You've been a naughty boy this year Naruto, better luck next time… Merry Christmas though."

Naruto sprawled on the ground grasping the coal from his forehead onto his palm. And with his other hand rubbed his temples. "Awe Santa…."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "Naruto you idiot."

Kakashi looked to the Uchiha taking out another lump of coal he placed it in Sasuke's hand. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, Santa didn't forget you."

Sasuke took the chance to gaze at the stone in his hand and rolled his eyes as he throw it back, causing it to land once again atop of Naruto's head. Naruto instantly became furious as he pointed an accusing finger towards Sasuke giving out a series of negative comments and Sasuke brushing them off before Naruto state some article that provoked Sasuke to subject to his level.

Kakashi grinned though it was unseen, them fighting just as younger years, some things never changed and he wished that was the same insight for all. As Naruto and Sasuke continued their dispute, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the need to look past them towards a pink-haired beauty not so far away, staring towards him in a surprisingly seductive way.

He tilted his head to a side, beckoning her forward; he sprawled back onto the his chair propping his elbow on the arm, letting his head slightly rest upon it, as he scanned her figure. Sakura noting his eyes, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head all the while, easily slipping by guests towards her former teacher.

--

Early today…

Kakashi wasn't exactly enthusiastic about Gai's intrusion not more then a few moments ago. The unfortunate fact that he could not get back to sleep was an unwelcome discomfort. Instead, he gave refuge to a hot cup of caffeine, black.

Gently he slipped his fingers in-between his mask and skin, then halted as the second disturbance of the morning knocked upon his front door. He allowed his mask to glide back into place, setting his coffee mug on the counter; he began walking once again to the door.

He curved his slender palm and grasped it, the knowledge of whom exactly was at the door took a moment to intake, as she plunged her lips upon his mask, slightly causing him to step back towards his apartment. She closed the door with her foot as her arms wrapped about his neck.

He took her graciously, folding his own arms about her back and waist, Feeling her tongue press upon his mask, accepting her act with equal tendencies, as he too pushed his muscle against the fabric teasing her about. Now frustrated with the cloth she nipped at it as it followed her through clenched teeth. She lead it down about his neck before looking back up at him.

"Morning." Came Kakashi's smooth reply that even then could sound completely irresistible.

"I missed you." She fluttered her eyelashes as she softly bite her bottom lip.

Kakashi smirked, now visibly. Which made the kunoichi all the more want him. "I missed you too… _Sakura_."

He played her name, and she couldn't help but release a sudden hum of interest.

"_Sakura._" He stated again this time planting a light kiss on her forehead.

After he looked back down at her, intensely lost in her emerald eyes. Which at the moment held a dark tint, as he stared at her, her frown deepened. "When can we stop pretending?"

He immediately grew stern, as he let his arms fall from her waist and in doing so turned causing Sakura to limply hold her weight she straightened then following Kakashi to the entrance of his kitchen, suddenly her fist clenched crossing her arms she allowed her shoulder to hold her onto the wall.

Kakashi felt her unrelenting gaze on his back, though trying to ignore it he grasped his cup once again and took a sip.

Pretending… always pretending they were only close as student and teacher; a show to others, but they knew better.

Sakura now twenty- two strong, determined and willed as always seemed at this age impossibly doubled. She was older now, wiser and understood and exceeded her functions as a Shinobi. Sakura he noted was no child not for a long time now. But, something of innocence still lingered between them. He will always be her teacher, and she her student, and nothing can change that.

That's why, even after months of being together of finally understanding each other as mature adults, was easily demolished. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of a younger Sakura, of an intelligent, novice of a kunoichi. A girl that always held someone dear, cared and loved those close to her.

A girl.

And him?

Her teacher.

Only there to assist her. But now that changed Sakura Haruno didn't need much to succeed, in fact she was the most needed women in Konaha, aside from the Hokage herself. The most changed and astounding of his three students. And why he should be lucky enough to have her in his possession was unfathomable.

Yet, he still proceeded to hold such an intense relationship captive as a secret; And now Sakura lost her patience.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I know what I want Kakashi."

That's exactly what he was worried about, stealing her innocence. She was obviously not a girl anymore, yet he still saw in the deeper part within her, that same girl.

He placed his now empty cup down sighed softly before replying. "I know…"

Her footsteps indicated that she was closer, she slipped her arms around his waist setting her head on his back. Knowing the answer, she still asked if only to get more closer to the question. "Then why?"

When he didn't reply she tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes feeling the sensation of the breathes he took. "Please for me?"

His heart lightly clenched, he felt a slight grievance. He couldn't allow himself to love her the way she wanted him to. Though he loved her, he always loved her.

Just differently now.

Not just as a student, or even a daughter, but yearned for her as a lover.

Kakashi never approved to having sex with Sakura no matter how much she beckoned him. He felt the same with a public display of their relationship.

Innocence. She was still so innocent.

Even if others didn't see it.

Sakura was irked with his silence she rose onto her toes and kissed the back of his neck. "Kakashi…" She whispered. "This time will be different… you wont have to worry about me anymore. I promise." He felt her lips curl to a smile upon his slender back.

And he couldn't help but smile conspicuously in return. He looked up to the ceiling whispering. "You can try."

--

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Santa?" Naruto's face grew into vision, waving a hand as he did.

Kakashi found himself out of his dazed façade, and looked to Naruto. "What?"

"Uh? Where's my real present?" Naruto grinned as he held Kakashi's attention.

He once again took hold of his large bag of delights, Naruto in anticipation gawked at Kakashi as he took hold of two objects and handing one to both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto read its cover restating 'Ichi Ichi Paradise'.

Naruto groaned. "All you got in that bag is copies of that pervy book and coal?"

"You shouldn't expect much of Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"I do." Came a silk tone behind Sasuke. Instinctively all three men lead their eyes to the voice finding the fourth member of their squad.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto boomed as he dashed forth arms open waiting for her embrace, when one didn't come he gawked finding Sakura stepping around him and seating herself upon Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi straightened himself as he cleared his throat. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, noting the situation, he gripped Naruto's arm and began to pull him away. Naruto began to protest but with an infamous Uchiha menacing stare Naruto followed agitated in silence.

Sakura thankfully alone with Kakashi smiled facing him. "Merry Christmas."

His visible eye cringed indicating a smirking façade. "Sakura, I know you've been a naughty girl."

"Sasuke already knows, why cant the rest?" came a soft reply.

"Sasuke knows how to keep secrets." Kakashi said still not fading his smirk.

"Well if that's the only reason I'm naughty-"

"That's not." Kakashi began. "You've got some naughty thoughts in that head of yours. And they have naughty consequences."

Sakura bite her lip softly as she looked down at him , she pressed herself closer to his chest, "Let me show you what being naughty really is…" She fell near; her lips closing in by his ear. "There's a private office right in front of the Hokages…"

She let the rest hung in the air as she lightly licked his ear lobe. Before meeting his gaze hinting her future advancements through the sparkles in her eyes. Surprisingly he didn't reject the idea like he often did, yet neither did he agree, only setting off an answer of silence.

With that, Sakura grasped herself from atop of Kakashi and began to leave.

Kakashi looked towards the ceiling and sighed the music humming through the air as couples and friends conversed and danced.

He wanted to know if she could change the way he felt about her. He wanted that change in him more then anything. He took a soft breath, as if to release the ingested vows he cursed himself with. Don't date Sakura, Don't kiss Sakura, Don't love Sakura, Don't have sex with Sakura…

He stood, was he always one to break the rules? Yes. He began to walk. Did it matter this time? Yes. He left the Hokages office. Was she worth breaking these rules? Yes. He found a door taking place slightly to the right yet across from him. Will he steal her innocence?… He opened the door.

Sitting on a desk a large window floor to ceiling high behind her. The moonlight was the only source of illumination to be found. It lit her frame showing off a bow on her black bra with matching panties, the rest of her clothing limply lay about the floor.

Kakashi scanned her figure, her sitting cross legged arm propped holding her weighed as she sat. Her eyes seemed to glow, like a cat on the prowl. She slowly stood barefoot stepping towards Kakashi. "Your late…" She whispered.

When she was close enough his fingertips brought itself up and brushed her cheek while wisps of pink entangled itself around them. "Are you sure you want me?"

Knowing full well that Sakura was a virgin concerned him. Her chaste nature wasn't something her teacher should have. Frankly, he couldn't imagine any man worthy enough to have her. Period.

Sakura smiled as if to realizing what was going through his head. "Only if you'll have me." Sakura slid his mask down reviling his true face, unpretending, undisguised.

Softly he took his foot and closed the door behind him. Sakura, accepting his silent gesture was now egger, she locked her index finger inside the loose collar of a mask and began to lead him across the room, to the desk and sat him down upon it.

Then, swiftly, yet with soft motion she fled to the large curtain of the office. Grasping it she drove it across the rail concealing them from every outside intrusion. It closed in a wisp of lightness, still the moonlight leaked through, making Sakura a slight silhouette of compelling beauty.

Once in his life he pictured Sakura as the women. Nothing more. The woman he could only fantasize about, and she was right there. Now walking his direction she seated herself atop his legs, her knees kneeling onto the desk for support.

Sakura's green eyes trailed to the Konaha headband placed on his forehead and frown. She traced the symbol with her index finger before untying it smoothly. "Tonight, your all mine." She stated grasping the band and placing it beside her on the desk. She noted his sharingan eye following her. He was able to see everything, invoking both her perfections and flaws, and he found himself loving everything he saw. He hummed lightly. "I was always yours."

She smirked softly as she removed his red hat, which until now felt unnoticed to him. Next Sakura guided her fingers onto his chest removing his white fluffed and red streaked coat draping it onto the floor. The couple gazed at each other without any sudden visual contact with the fabric she snaked her hands underneath his shirt feeling the ripples of his well tone abdomen.

Kakashi let her slide the clothing over him, but as she did he poked his head out and kissed her discarding the material onto the ground. He gripped her shoulders as they kissed, before tracing one hand in her hair twisting her pink locks gently but eagerly.

The other hand he managed to glide on the small of her back. She was surprised but welcomed the rapid indulgence and curved her arms around his neck.

He continued to massage the back of her head as their tongues danced passionately, implanting small wisps of kisses on their lips. Sakura feeling the heat between them heighten, as she felt him guide his hand above her bra strap, easily releasing it sensing his experience.

She broke their kiss momentarily to let her dark bra slide off her. He on the other hand took the opportunity to loom his eyes over her breasts, finding her nipples perked with the chilling window behind her and the intensified heat compelling within them. Truly he found them perfect in size and firmness and the growing bulge in his pants, she felt between her legs, proved it.

Sakura noticed his gaze and his reaction which made her cheeks glow pink with slight embracement. Kakashi took note of her slight discomfort and smirked mischievously. Whispering "Your perfect." She wasn't able to reply as he took a slick hand cupping one breast while the other hand still lingering on her back pulled her forward he crashed his lips around the other. Multitasking her pleasure; she let out a gasp of delight. Automatically she took her hands and combed them in his silver hair urging him for more.

In response, from her back he took his hand underneath her panties, and gave a gentle squeeze. She grasped his hair slightly tighter as he did. He smirked over her nipple and lapped it once again, encircling the pink bud before lightly nipping it. She gasped once again, Sakura felt slightly aggravated he took advantage of her so simply even when _she _was atop of _him. _

Sinking a small amount of chakra infused palms she heaved him down laying him on the desk. Kakashi was lightly surprised at her movement but was easily accustomed to it. She sat up right, a mere cloth away from his member.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, she only looked down at him playfully as her fingertips entangled with the waist of his pants, she began to guide both his pants and underwear down, secretly hesitant as she did. She choose not to look at him until they were completely off, she instantly became hot with bashfulness as she took her time slipping off his clothing.

Sakura inhaled softly before she looked back to him, she immediately became wide-eyed at his fully visible erection, she shook her head rapidly noticing she was gawking and travelled back on top of him. Her reaction was unmistakably sought, and she made him smirk and her awareness, of her… innocence.

The thought alone made him cringe in soft regret to letting the situation take place. Sakura, might have seen his concern for she quickly became demanding gripping his entire attention as her finger tips brushed across his tip.

He grunted at the sudden sensation, now completely alert with her movements. She began to smile at his impulse, If just touching him made him completely anticipant…

She drew her hand around him and gently began her movements, travelling up and down, playfully loosing and tightening her palm as she went. He let out a moan towards her actions, mildly amazed he was her first.

After touching him for sometime Sakura began to feel much more comfortable, her core grew warmer each time he gave out a sharp moan in pleasure. And the thought of heightening him played in her head, then she slowly stood atop the table her legs to each side of him.

Seductively an amused smile on her lips she brought her fingertips loosing around her panties slipping them down and kicking the cloth to the ground. Her eyes trailed his face showing off her ideals through the glow in her eyes.

Kakashi was a little conscience for her next move, and thought of distracting her from it; he sat up sharply and licked her core once gently. Sakura was wide-eyed at the assault and gasped a breath of ecstasy; she looked down at him brows furrowed. "That's cheating."

Kakashi smirked. "This game doesn't have any rules."

"Oh really?" the rosette stated, Kakashi couldn't set himself to escape her next move as she swiftly ascended herself on his erection. Kakashi growled at her tightness, fully noting her chastity.

Sakura gave out a small cry of her own through clenched teeth. She wasn't going to lie having him inside her hurt. She just sat there before lifting herself slowly.

"Sakura, wait." Halting she looked towards him, his face showing a small sign of distress. He never experienced the engulfed sense of her cramped size, and the acceptance to any sudden movement would have caused him to release all too early.

Sakura noticed this and smirked, she'd endure the slight pain for the upcoming pleasure. Without his consent Sakura plunged herself off of him then right back in.

They simultaneous moaned together, Kakashi expected this and was grateful he could hold himself in. He took his hands and clenched them about her ass giving a harder squeeze as he did Sakura inhaled sharply. "Don't do that again." Kakashi stated, the air of authority hit her and she silenced herself.

He sighed, then with a new sense of determination he slide both of them off of the desk. He was still invoked in her as he carried her holding her ass tight as he walked and slammed her unto a wall feeling the pressure of his body against her.

He gave a devilish smile as he kissed her she welcomed it nicely her hands holding his shoulders for support. He was graceful and she was impatient at his lack of movement.

Kakashi inhaled a deep breathed of her sweet scent from her neck, Suddenly he crashed himself back out and inside her. She exhaled at the impulse as he began to slowly gaining speed.

The pain of him was quickly replaced with the feel of wholeness. Sakura couldn't help but release rasps of moans and bliss. Their hearts raced with the new found inspiration; Kakashi now drowned in it brought himself harder and faster upon her.

Right then he noted the slight intent they were leaving in the wall, Sakura's firm body wasn't as delicate as most thought as to sense the dent they were making. She instead noticed his slowing pace and looked back to him confused. "What is it?"

"The wall." He replied simply.

She turned her head back finally noticing it and laughed. "Like our own signature."

Kakashi shook his head and Carried to the lonely couch in the other corner. He lightly laid her down, and took in the full sight of her nakedness, smiled and fell upon her once more. This time, it was different they both cringed on the verge of releasing.

Kakashi anxious continued his past motions. Sakura fell forward to him delivering her first, second, third orgasm. She yelled his name repetitively as she did, in response he held her leg bringing her more fully to him as he plunged harder.

Suddenly, He exhaled his release as he did exclaiming her name in return, when they lubricated each other equally he relinquished her from his hold. Panting heavily then they held each other.

"Sakura." He breathed.

Sakura hummed in response closing her eyes her head upon him chest, feeling the earlier rush still unvanquished. Kakashi grasped a nearby throw and slipped it upon them both.

"Sakura." He repeated gripping his hold tighter about her petite frame.

"I love you." She finished for him.

Kakashi smirked, amused at Sakura's tendencies to read him so easily. He sighed once again and kissed her forehead. Breathing in the scent of sweat and of their passion.

"Kakashi." Sakura's voice echoed in the silent room, like the chime of bells. "What am I to you?"

Kakashi instantly became stern. Then his face slowly become soft as he replied with a loving whisper. "Marry me and you'll find out."

Sakura beamed and looked up to him. Letting out a cheerful laugh, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Yes, Yes, Yes… Thank you." Sakura has never felt any happier then in this moment.

To truly love each other without hiding. It was now possible, all because Kakashi loved her more then enough to trust Sakura with him completely.

Kakashi took her chin in his hands and kissed her, unwilling to release her.

He never stole her, he loved her.

And she loved him.

The only thing Kakashi now saw in her, always, then and after...

Was as the women he loved.

--

A/N: I didn't relate the idea too much around the holiday, and more towards the acual relationship. Hope you still enjoyed it. Feedback and comments are always appreciated. ~luv9 :)


End file.
